17 Stycznia 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 113; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 114; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 3/7 - Babciu! Ratunku! - txt str.777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Pocahontas (.) 77'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Eric Goldberg, Mice Gabrile; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Zagubieni z Lotu 29 - Przetrwają tylko najsilniejsi, odc. 8 (Survival of the fittest); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie - Olga Bończyk; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Świry - odc. 10 (Psych, ep. 10, From the Earth to the Starbucks); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1618; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Klan - odc. 2007 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2116; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5300 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5300); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5301 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5301); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Celownik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1619; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2008 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2117; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs na godzinę został cesarzem, odc. 19 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Bajki z mchu i paproci - Jak gwiazdeczka zjadła jagodowe powidła, odc. 23 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1968); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Rajd Dakar 2011 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Bananowy doktor II - odc. 5 (Royal Pains - odc. 5) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zagubieni VI - odc. 5/18 (Lost VI, ep. 5 Lighthouse); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Zagubieni VI - odc. 6/18 (Lost VI, ep. 6 Sundown); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Mistrzowie horroru - Taniec umarłych (Masters of Horror, Dance of the Dead) 59'; serial kraj prod.USA, Kanada, Niemcy (2008); reż.:Tobe Hooper; wyk.:Jonathan Tucker, Jessica Lowndes, Ryan McDonald, Marilyn Norry, Lucie Guest, Robert Englund; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:25 Kino nocnych marków - Kopignaty - Wojenne fronty, odc. 5/6 (Bone Kickers, ep. 5); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Kino nocnych marków - Kopignaty - Podążaj za blaskiem, odc. 6/6 (Bone Kickers, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Kojak seria 5 - Lato roku 69, część II (Kojak seria 5, ep. 10, The Summer of 69, part 2) kraj prod.USA (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Notacje - Witold Sadowy. Mistrzowie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 MASH - odc. 157 (MASH (s. VII, Major Ego)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Morasha żydowska szkoła w Warszawie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Nowy Rok bieży w jasełkach leży; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 93 - Odnaleźć siebie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:39; Pogoda 9:02, 10:17; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Emilia Krakowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Familiada - odc. 1804 Odcinek Sylwestrowy; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Sierociniec dla Orangutanów seria II - odc. 6 (Orangutan diary - ep. 6); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Pytając o Boga - odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 moje. polskieradio. pl - jubileusz 85 - lecia; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Święta wojna - Goldfish (250); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 427 - Debiutantka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Giełda; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Tancerze - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 17:40 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 17:45 Śladami ORLEN Teamu - Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 17:49 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:55 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Szwecja 2011: Polska - Chile ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Szwecja 2011: Polska - Chile; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 525 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 802; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 543; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 11/22 (Criminal Minds); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Alibi na poniedziałek - Zabójcza pułapka (Deadly Isolation) - txt str.777 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Rodney Gibbons; wyk.:Sherilyn Fenn, Charles Powell, Nicholas Lea; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Czy świat oszalał? - Zaginiony świat komunizmu - Socjalizm rodzinny - odc. 3 (Lost World Communis - Socjalism in One Family, ep. 3) 51'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Peter Molloy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Gorący temat - odc. 13/16 Prawdziwe kłamstwa; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Gorący temat - odc. 14/16 Spowiedź gangstera; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Zabójcza pułapka (Deadly Isolation) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Rodney Gibbons; wyk.:Sherilyn Fenn, Charles Powell, Nicholas Lea; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, Na żywo 07:52 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:00 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 17:06 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:08 Pogoda; STEREO 17:09 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 17:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:43 INTERWENCJE JOLANTY EROL; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:09 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 18:42 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:44 Pogoda; STEREO 18:47 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 18:57 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 19:02 Tele - Eko; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:13 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:24 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:35 MMS - Mazowiecki Magazyn Sportowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:53 Pogoda; STEREO 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:06 zwiastun Blok ekskluzywny pn - pt 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 21:57 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:59 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:05 Pogoda; STEREO 22:07 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 23:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:55 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 00:14 Kamienna cisza; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:53 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO 02:01 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:03 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO 02:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO 03:00 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO 03:12 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:23 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:34 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 19; cykl reportaży; STEREO 03:59 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:42 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:59 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:23 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:40 Legenda o bałwanku Mroziku 9:00 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 52 9:55 Szpital na perypetiach Odcinek: 1 10:25 Szpital na perypetiach Odcinek: 2 10:55 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 103 Sezon: 3 11:25 I kto tu rządzi Odcinek: 1 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 246 13:00 Niania Odcinek: 61 13:30 Niania Odcinek: 62 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1225 14:45 Gotowe na wszystko Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 104 Sezon: 3 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 28 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1226 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 208 20:00 Faceci w czerni 22:05 Lot 115 0:00 Na każde wezwanie Odcinek: 3 1:15 Program interaktywny 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1466 TVN 6:00 Mango - Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 10 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 500 11:30 Granie na ekranie 12:25 Mango - Telezakupy 13:20 Detektywi Odcinek: 789 13:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 11 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 567 17:55 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 11 18:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 790 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1379 Sezon: 8 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 774 21:30 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 6 22:30 Usta usta Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 23:30 Superwizjer Odcinek: 910 0:05 Nie z tego świata Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 4 1:00 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 500 1:25 Uwaga! 1:45 Arkana magii 3:05 Rozmowy w toku 4:00 Nic straconego 5:40 Uwaga! TV 4 5:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Polski 5:20 mała Czarna - talk-show 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 97, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 91, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 79, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 101, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Polski 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 98, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 60, Meksyk 2005 17:00 Osaczona - odc. 80, USA 2007 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 102, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 92, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - odc. 175 21:00 Los Angeles w epoce lodowcowej - odc. 1/2, USA 2004 22:05 Los Angeles w epoce lodowcowej - odc. 2-ost., USA 2004 23:05 Geneza - odc. 18, Hiszpania 2007 0:20 mała Czarna - talk-show 1:20 Sporty walki - Bellator Fighting Championships 3:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 6:00 Kawa czy herbata? 8:10 Polityka przy kawie - magazyn publicystyczny 8:25 Trzy Szalone Zera - Rower-monstrum - odc. 4, Polska, Niemcy 1999 8:55 Kraj się śmieje - Wszystkiego najlepszego, czyli cnoty i zalety (bis) - odc. 2 9:50 Smaki polskie - Wyplataniec Kurpianki - magazyn 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 299, Polska 2009 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 300, Polska 2009 11:10 Kabaretożercy - teleturniej kabaretowy 12:00 Wiadomości - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1609, Polska 2010 12:45 Złotopolscy - Awans - odc. 86, Polska 1998 13:15 Czas honoru - Wielkanoc '41 - odc. 7, Polska 2008 14:05 100 tysięcy bocianów - odc. 70, Polska 2010 14:35 2. Zamojski Festiwal Kultury im. Marka Grechuty - koncert, Polska 2008 15:30 Tygrysy Europy 2 - Festiwal - odc. 18-ost., Polska 2003 16:30 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie - Robert Skolimowski 17:00 Teleexpress - magazyn informacyjny 17:25 39/89 L.U.C - Zrozumieć Polskę - widowisko, Polska 2009 18:25 Plebania - odc. 1609, Polska 2010 18:55 Alfabet uczuć, czyli 10 lat z 'M jak miłość' - Anna Karczmarczyk i Adrian Żuchewicz Polska 2010 19:15 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - Papierowy smok - odc. 12, Polska 1988 19:30 Wiadomości - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Sport - magazyn informacyjny 20:15 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 5/13, Polska 2010 21:10 Benefis Zbigniewa Górnego - odc. 1, koncert, Polska 22:05 Polska 24. Informacje - magazyn informacyjny 22:40 Tomasz Lis na żywo - talk-show 23:35 Poza układem - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 1977 0:30 Pamiętaj o mnie... - koncert życzeń 0:50 Plebania - odc. 1609, Polska 2010 1:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - Papierowy smok - odc. 12, Polska 1988 1:30 Wiadomości - magazyn informacyjny 1:55 Sport - magazyn informacyjny 2:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 52, Polska 2006 3:00 Polska 24. Informacje - magazyn informacyjny 3:30 "... bo to życie to bal jest nad bale..." - fragmenty koncertu "Zielono mi", Polska 2005 4:10 Piotr Adamczyk - aktor... - film dokumentalny, Polska 2006 5:05 Tomasz Lis na żywo - talk-show 6:00 Zakończenie programu